


High

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sidon frets over Link atop the palace.





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The wind whips his hair about his face, and Link pulls slightly back, veering down at a different angle. He emptied the chest atop the fish’s back already, but the fountain at its spout clearly held the mischievous laughter of a Korok, and he couldn’t climb up its incline from the rest of the statue. He had to run all the way back up the highest cliff in the domain, then set loose with his paraglider, this time more precisely aimed. 

He’s just about to set his foot on the edge when a horrified cry sounds below, and Link jerks to the side, twisting his sail around his forearm and incidentally dropping. He hits the back of the massive fish mounted over the throne room, overlooking the entire palace. His knees crumple beneath him, hitting hard, but Link takes it with only a little wince. He’s gotten used to scrapes and bruises. It’s easy enough to push himself back up, even climbing unsteadily to his feet, despite the slope of the statue. Below him, a red fish streaks into view.

When Link makes a point of looking at it, he sees that it is, of course, no fish at all, but the crest of Prince Sidon, thrown back as Sidon stares up to Link. Link can’t help a tiny chuckle at the new twist; he’s always the one having to crane back to look up at Sidon.

Even from so far above, Sidon looks exactly as big as he is, tall and handsome, broad across the chest and chiseled to the core. Link lifts his hand to wave, but Sidon makes another sound of dismay and starts frantically waving his arms, calling, “Link, my friend! What foul beast threw you up there? Don’t worry, we shall find a way to save you, I promise! We will find ladders, or stack many boxes or... or... I will rescue you!” He looks quite determined to do so, despite having clearly no idea how to reach the top of the statue. Link finds himself smiling wider through his blush. The misunderstanding is embarrassing, but he’s still touched by Sidon’s concern.

He likes to know that, despite all the great deeds everyone so keenly thinks him capable, at least _someone_ worries for him. But then he feels guilty for making Sidon worry at all, and he nimbly slips over the side.

He whips his paraglider out again in an instant, steadying in the air above a gaping Sidon. Though Sidon’s seen the item before, he still runs about beneath Link as though desperate to catch him and see him again on solid ground. Link deliberately lets the wind carry him right over Sidon’s arms, and then he withdraws his paraglider to tumble into them.

Sidon catches him, pulls him in, and cradles him close against a warm chest. Link figured Sidon would. Sidon’s harried expression warps into immense relief, and he lets out a withered sigh, still pressing, “Are you alright?”

Link nods and waits for Sidon to set him down. It takes an extra second, and then Sidon jolts to life again and tilts Link’s feet to the floor. A blush and an apology on his lips. As Link climbs to his feet, Sidon fusses over him, plucking at his tunic and his bow and even the end of his ponytail, as though expecting to find a wealth of hidden bruises. There shouldn’t be any more than usual. Link dodges the next touch and gives Sidon a hopeful smile, trying to communicate that he’s perfectly alright. ...Even though he’ll have to do the whole thing again now, because he isn’t leaving the area until he gets that Korok seed. 

Finally, Sidon seems to accept that Link’s well. He gushes anyway, “Please, don’t scare me like that! I know you are a great hero, but performing such daredevil feats... Link, I couldn’t bear it if you were hurt!” And he lunges at Link to wrap Link in a crushing hug that warms Link right through. He tentatively lifts his arms to return it, though he can’t reach them all around Sidon’s beefy form. Instead, he just rests his head against Sidon’s chest and enjoys the comfort until he’s released again. It’s probably why he comes back here so often—no one seems to really _care_ for him like Sidon does. 

Sidon eventually releases him again. Link leans up on his tiptoes to peck Sidon’s chin in thanks, and then he runs off to try his stunt anew, waving to Sidon as he goes. Sidon shouts after him, “Come back any time, my most treasured friend! ...But over the front bridge, please!”


End file.
